


Dom!Amos Burton/Sub!Reader

by puunkk1d



Category: Amos Burton - Fandom, The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Amos Burton BDSM, Amos Burton Dom!, Amos Burton Smut, Expanse Amos Burton, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puunkk1d/pseuds/puunkk1d
Summary: Amos fucks a woman working on the shipAmos is kinda dom and it's kinda kinky? Not superCanon Male bodied AmosFemale bodied Reader
Relationships: Amos Burton/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dom!Amos Burton/Sub!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey considering making this into a series. Tell me if I should and if so drop things I should incorporate
> 
> Enjoy!!

Amos Burton/Female Reader

Amos was horny. Usually he didn’t mind just fucking his hand but sometimes he wanted the real thing. With a real person. He was the only person on the ship, Alex probably getting drunk somewhere. Jim and Naomi rented a hotel room to take a romantic getaway after the latest adventure. Which left him. He could always hit up a brothel. But often he left wanting more. His balls and wallet empty, but still wanting that emotional moment with someone. 

He sighed, muttering to himself about double checking the machine shop to make sure they didn't need any supplies while they were docked. He climbed down the ladder and was surprised to hear something. It sounded like metal ripping. He stepped towards the sound, unholstering his weapon. Amos was thankful he had left it on during his horny wanderings through the ship. 

He peered around the corner, and in the cargo bay was someone fixing the doors. For a split second he thought of Sam, she was the one who did the repairs for the ship. But ever since that asshole had shot her... He shook his head clearing his thoughts. It looked like the person was pulling down the doors. He stepped into the room, keeping his weapon drawn but pointed down towards the floor. 

“Hello?” He called out. The person, doing whatever she was doing, turned. She smiled brightly at him.  
“Oh! Hello,” She took a few steps towards him. “I’m y/n Holden hired me to repair these cargo bay doors again. By the looks of it yall have let them take a beating.”

Amos just stared at her. There was something in the way she carried herself, and looked at him. He watched as her eyes darted up and down his body. She had a look on her face that he couldn’t quite place. She was hot too. Her hair was pulled back with a bandana, probably to keep it out of her eyes while she worked. She wore simple tan coveralls with a dark brown coat over top. As he watched she shrugged off the coat and tossed it a heap. She smiled at him again, catching him staring at her. Amos cleared his throat.

“Uh I’m Amos, didn’t know anyone was gonna be here tonight.” Her smile was intoxicating and he wasn’t sure why he was so attracted to it.  
“I wasn’t expecting anyone either, Holden said everyone would be out and I could make as much noise as I wanted without bothering anyone.”

Amos fought the urge to lick his lips, he quickly thought it over about saying something about wanting to make her make noise under him. But he couldn’t think of a good way to say it. Instead he just nodded. 

“Is there anything I can do to help? I know my way around tools and i've got nothing better to do. And don't worry, we will still pay you the same. I’m just bored.” He went to raise his hands in a mock surrender position but he realized he still had his gun out. He quickly holstered it again muttering an apology as he did so. She simply waved it off. 

“No worries handsome, if I heard someone inside my ship I would also be cautious. I could sure use your help love. If you could just give me a hand removing the rest of this door I would be willing to do anything for you. She's a pain in the ass.” 

Amos stared at her, she had called him handsome and love in nearly the same breath. He stepped towards her. His head full of what she could possibly mean by saying things like that. Maybe that's just how she talked? Even better though maybe she was trying to flirt? He wasn't sure. In a few long strides he was next to her. His nose full of her scent. She smiled again, and turned gesturing towards the door. 

“This motherfucking piece is still there. And of course all the pieces holding it in are crushed. So I get to cut this bitch out.”  
Every sentence of hers was littered with profanities and Amos liked it.  
“And of course my fucking pussy of a blowtorch can't get through the metal so I get to cut and rip at it like a batshit crazy lady. I mean, every guy I sleep with says the same thing so maybe they were on to something.”  
While saying all this she was gesturing at a foot long piece that stuck out from the side.

“Yknow,” Amos started, “I have a blowtorch that might do the trick. And i'll get her for you as long as you tell me why all those guys think you're crazy.” He smiled, trying not to sound like a total creep.  
She laughed, head tilted back, eyes closed.  
“Sounds like we’ve got a deal. Should I wait here while you go get it. Or would you like some company?” 

Amos fucking wanted company so he nodded, and gestered for her to follow him. She smiled and stepped towards him.

“Great and while we walk i'll tell you!” Her steps had a little jump in them. A jump of excitement he thought. She seemed so happy and bright. At least compared to what he was used to. 

“You sure you good with telling me that? I wont press if you don't wanna talk about it.” Her brows knitted together as she looked at him.  
“Honey. I am pretty sure there are 2 outcomes if I spill the beans. 1.” She held up a finger. “You will find me incredibly hot and want to fuck me.”  
I already do, he thought.  
“Or! 2.” She held up a second finger. “You will feel repulsed and kinda uncomfy. By looking at you I have a feeling it’ll be the first one. Or maybe thats just me hoping.” She finished with a wink.  
“Well now you have got me very curious.” He smiled at her. His steps slowing to match hers.

“Well you asked for it handsome! Really all the guys I fuck are incredably vanilla. And so when I ask for them to choke me, they get pretty antsy. Let alone ask them to tie me up in their room and come back and fuck me whenever they feel like it for a day?” She shook her head. “So I kinda tend to scare off potential mates.”  
Amos just stared at her. He did not expect her to drop this bombshell that she was ridiculously kinky, not that he was complaining. She just said it so casually, like mentioning her favorite colour was green. In spite of himself he could feel his dick getting hard. She smiled again.  
“That is why they all think i'm crazy. Because no one can really keep up with me.”  
They had come to a slow stop and Amos hadn’t even really noticed. His eyes too fixated on her.  
“So,” She placed a hand on his bicep.  
“Which way are you feeling? Scared of me? Or horny?”  
He looked into her eyes. Relishing the way her hand felt on him. He grinned. 

“The second one. May I invite you into my bunk? Or am I reading this wrong.”  
He steeled himself for rejection but remained hopeful. Shit, who would say all that and not be trying to fuck someone. She grinned happily. 

“Handsome you are reading the situation perfectly. I wanted to fuck you the moment I set eyes on you. And let me be clear. Do not feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
Her eyes bored into his. Seriousness in her expression. He nodded.  
“Great! Then lead the way.”

They climbed onto the crew quarters deck quietly. As soon as they were both upright. She leaned in, hands running up his chest and over his shoulders and neck up to his hair. 

“Kiss me?”

Amos did not need to be asked twice, he smashed his face to hers. Kissing her as if he would die without it. Their lips met and she whined. His hand was in her hair, gently pulling as they pressed together. His already hard dick pressing against her. She moaned loudly as his teeth nipped at her neck. The dip between her neck and shoulder. His hands slide up her sides. His face buried in the crook of her neck. 

He pulled back, “Tell me please.” She turned to look him in the eye.  
“What do you like?” She grinned, a glint in her eyes.  
“Basically everything. Specifically very much into pain. Choking, hair pulling, ass slapping. All of that.”  
Amos nodded, desperately needing to feel her naked body against his.  
“And how about you handsome? What do you like?”  
For a moment Amos blanked. He had no idea what he liked. Honestly with her she could peg him and he would love it.  
“Uhh. I guess the same things? I don’t really specifically dislike anything?” He nodded to finish his sentence. 

“Sounds good. Now choke me.”

His hands were around her throat, slamming her against the closest wall. His fingers gripped against her, stopping blood flow to her brain. She grinned up at him, eyes half lidded. He knew she did it in the most bratty way. And it was all to get a rise out of him. She wanted it harder. 

“Do you like this? My hand around your throat? Cause you’re a fucking slut?” He let go of her, letting her slump against him. She nodded frantically.  
“I'm just your perfect slut. Now use me pleaaaasse?” 

“I mean shit baby, all you had to do was ask.” 

They started making out again, his tongue down her throat. His hand roughly grasping her breast. She breathed out a moan. 

“Get these off.” His voice was thick and gruff. Amos was sure he has never been this hard in his life. And all he wanted to do was pound her until she cried. Not in a bad way, in an overstimulated sleepy way. His hands fumbled at the clips holding her coveralls up. She laughed gently and patted his hands gently and she uncliped them herself. Her clothes pooled at her feet and she kicked them off. Amos stared at her body in awe. She wore nothing now but some small panties. Her body was perfect in every fucking way. She must have caught him staring because she lifted an arm to cover herself. 

“Holy shit Y/n.” A worried look clouded her gaze.  
“You are so fucking gorgeous.” She smiled, her eyes twinkling.  
“I would compliment your body but you are simply wearing too many clothes.” 

He also shed his secondary skin, and she watched. Happy to see his real skin actually appear. A few tattoos littered his skin, and many more scars did. She stepped forward and kissed his chest and shoulders. They were both nearly bare. She started kissing lower. Bending down and then getting on her knees. She pressed her face between his legs. Against his clothed hard cock. Her eyes looked up into his, asking for permission. As soon as he nodded, she slid the small remainder of cloth down. She was hesitant at first. Her tongue sliding against the tip. After a moment of her getting used to the sensation of having something this big in her mouth she continued. 

Slowly she let the tip of his cock fuck her face. Her hands moving in rhythm as she bobbed her head. 

“Fuuck y/n. Youre fucking good at this.”

In response she sucked a little bit harder, creating a perfect place for him to fuck. She felt so fucking good. Her tongue swirled around the tip, swiping across his slit. He groaned. Wanted to slam into her. Fuck her face until he came. Thrusting every drop down her throat. Except her wanted to fuck her for real. Feel the skin against skin. Feel her cum around his cock. He pulled out.  
“I'm sorry. I don't want to cum down your throat.”  
He smiled down at her, hoping it came off apologetic. She nodded.  
“Now come lay down. I need to taste you.”  
She quickly climbed into his bed. All he could do was stare at her ass. He quickly walked forward too and landed a hard slap. She whimpered loudly. Then turning around to look at him.  
“Lay on your back.”  
Amos was definitely dominant in bed. But with her. She just lit a whole new fire. He wanted to be in complete control. And by the look on her face. He was.

She lay down and Amos climbed in with her. He pulled her underwear down. It was soaked through. He smiled internally, knowing he didn't need to grab any lube. He definitely wouldn't have minded grabbing it. But this meant he wouldn't have to leave the bed again. He straddled her, grabbing her wrists he pinned them above her head. He held them there with one hand while the other wrapped around her throat. Her hips bucked up to try and grind against him. 

Amos released her neck and bent down to kiss her, teeth grazing her lip. He then kissed her neck, and trailed down her torso, pausing to kiss and bite and her breasts. His path trailed lower. He could already smell her. By the time he got to between her legs she was making little whining noises and pressing her legs together.  
“Please, please please.”  
She seemed to be repeating. Amos’s hands snuck between her legs gently pulling them apart so he could properly get between them. His fingers expertly slid against her, gently he moved against her clit. He nestled his face in between her thighs and slid his tongue against her. She moaned loudly, hands quickly coming down to press his face closer against her. His tongue quickly lapping at her clit, a finger deftly sliding inside her. He sucked harder as he felt her back arch.  
She was constantly making noises and grinding against his face. Amos growled. Grabbing her hips and pushing her into the bed as he continued. He felt her legs start to shake against him, and her whole body tensed as she came. Crying out when she did. Her hips grinded against his face as she rode out her orgasm.  
When she was done Amos lifted his head and smiled at her. She laughed pulling him up to lay against her. 

“So are we at the part where you fuck me now?” He looked at her solemnly.  
“Do you want me to?”

In response she turned quickly, hands pressing down on his shoulders as she climbed on top. 

“You better fuck me.”

Her hips rocked gently against him before pushing up. Leaving room between them. Reaching under herself she held his cock still as she slowly sank down on it. 

“Amos.” She stuttered out. “Fuck. Oh my gods you feel so good.” 

She didn’t move yet. Adjusting to feeling very full. And then she started to move. She lifted herself up before slamming back down onto him. Fucking herself. She continued like that until she came again. Amos’s hands holding her hips. She fell forward onto him and he continued to thrust into her. She was whimpering incoherent words into his neck while he pounded. He slid out and then slammed completely back into her. And everytime he did she cried out at the full feeling.

“Please cum in me. Please please. I'll be good.” She whined. 

Amos was close. Thrusting into her wet cunt. Her walls tightened around him once more and he came. Calling out her name. He thrust weakly into her as he emptied inside of her. She whined happily. 

“Fuck. Y/n. Remind me tomorrow to never let you go.” 

Amos got them both water and after they cleaned up they spent the night together. Curled up still nude. And for the first time in a long time Amos didn’t dream.

The next morning he awoke to an empty bed. And a note saying she would message him. He felt a little sad waking up alone, but contented himself with her promise to message him. Amos dressed and left to go find food. He found Holden and Naomi chatting in the kitchen when he entered. He nodded good morning to them both and fixed himself coffee. 

“Hey Amos.” Naomi called out, patting the seat next to her. He sat down savoring the warm liquid. 

“So,” Holden started, “We were talking about hiring Y/N to come work with us while we do these things for Fred Johnson. Mostly to help us keep repairs up on the Roci. We could really use an extra hand doing these things.”  
Amos was nodding, not entirely realizing what he was agreeing to. Y/n would be on the Roci with them. She would be with him. They would see each other again. 

As if on cue Y/n entered. She smiled warmly at Amos before reporting to Holden about repairs. As they talked Amos chewed on her coming aboard with them. Hell maybe Holden hadn’t even talked to her and hired her yet. 

“Great! We were just talking it over with Amos about you joining the Roci and us to do these missions.”  
Wonderful. So they have already talked about it. She glanced over at him. Worry heavy on her brow.  
“Amos?” Her voice made him think of last night and everything they did. They fit so well together. Fuck.  
“Yeah. I think it's a great idea.” He managed to grunt out. She smiled widely at him.

“I had a feeling you would say that.”


End file.
